Through A Mirror
by OldLightNewDark13
Summary: Often Netto wonders what would've been had Saito lived. He wakes up to a surprise in his bed, and does what anyone would do: He screams. Meanwhile, Rock finds a wanderer in the SciLabs building and is very confused on how said stranger got in. – random Idea that's been floating around in my mind for a while, it's gonna be fun, I can tell you that much
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've been revisiting my old animu crushes and respective fandoms, so i end up going through tons of fics and a lot of the time? all I've revisted have so far, not much activity, regretably, and it doesn't really help that i'm a fucking pussy and end up not commenting on fanfics i find and love,**

 **well, that and i hardly get the time to even sit down and type anything, the moment i type someone interrupts every damn time**

 **well anyway, enough ranting, if anyone even reads this**

 **enjoy! ...i guess? i have a vague idea where this is gonna go, but my Rockman knowledge is...not really good right now, so my characterizations are probs piss poor so constructive crits would be nice**

 _Summary: Often Netto wonders what would've been had Saito lived. He wakes up to a surprise in his bed, and does what anyone would do: He screams. Meanwhile, Enzan finds a wanderer in the SciLabs building and is very confused on how said stranger got in._

 _– random Idea that's been floating around in my mind for a while, it's gonna be fun, I can tell you that much_

* * *

Netto wakes to a lump underneath his blankets. He blinks slowly, realizing that he was hugging said lump. Did he sleep with his PET again? _Aw man, Rock's gonna be so grumpy-_ It was soft, though. He raised the blankets, seeing a child next to him and snoring softly, small arms clinging to his waist. Still half-asleep, Netto just mumbles, "Oh, 's just a kid in my bed." And goes right back to sleep.

'Wait a sec…'

Then realization hits him like a well-aimed Rock Buster to the chest.

Netto screams.

* * *

Haruka had just finished making breakfast when she heard her son's loud shriek. She nearly dropped the cutlery she'd been putting away.

She didn't even know she'd been running until she stopped at Netto's door.

"Netto?! What's wron-"

"MAMA!"

She gets tackled by…Netto? Albeit, it was a…younger version of him? Haruka inwardly panics at the sight yet crouches down to the crying child's height and comforts him anyway. Was this a ploy made by those- those net crime syndicates? To get back at her son?

"W-waait, just a minute!" A voice came from the bed and the little Netto in her arms cried louder. She felt a headache coming up. There was Netto –older, eleven-year-old Netto- staring flabbergasted right at them. "Mama, you know the kid? Why was he sleeping on my bed?!"

'But if that's my Netto,' she looked down at the young brunet hugging her like his life depended on it. 'Then who…?'

"Nee, would you mind telling us your name?"

Netto, meanwhile, observed the younger's face. 'He looks…familiar, somehow. He even has the same PJs as me! Talk about weird…'

He sniffed and Haruka wiped the remaining tears off his face, "Mama's acting weird." He says bluntly, futilely trying to dodge her hands. "But, o-kay! Netto! Name is Hikari Netto!" The little Netto ends with a grin.

Noticing Netto about to retort, she sent him a look. 'Keep quiet,' the look said.

A loud growl interrupted them, coming from both of the two Nettos.

"Mama," the younger Netto whined, "I'm hungry-!" Netto –the older one, her Netto- flushed red and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Guess I am, too."

"Well," she hoisted herself up, taking the younger Netto's hand in hers. "Good thing I just made breakfast. How about we, ahh, talk about **this** while we eat." Haruka got twin nods in return. She really needed something to differentiate the two. She couldn't keep calling the kid "younger Netto" forever, right?

Netto went ahead and got himself freshened up before eating. Before she could move out of the room, younger Netto tugged at her hand. Refusing to go out.

"I thought you were hungry, uhh, Net-chan?" Old nicknames would have to do, she supposed. "Don't you want breakfast?"

He nodded vigorously, "Of course, Netto does! Netto just…" Haruka wanted to hug Net-chan right then and there. Her little boy was just too cute!

"Mama? Where's Saito-nii?"

* * *

 **A/N: so, how's it going so far? any idea what the hell's happening in the fic? does my writing and characterization want you to throw your device out the window? honestly probably, haha, my writing most likely fucking sucks tbh**

 **though if you made it this far, thanks for sticking around! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Rockman had been wandering idly in the virtual space of SciLab's computer when a strange pull tugged at the very strings of his data. His gloved hand reflexively reaching to his insignia at the sensation.

'What was that?' he thought, eyes scanning the surroundings and readying his Rock Buster just in case. Knowing the Hikari family history, he had a feeling that _something_ was going to happen today. It just depends on whether that something is good or bad.

And knowing his luck, this was probably something bad.

An unfamiliar voice turns his attention to the screen showing one of the lab's workspaces. It was a... kid? The kid seemed to be looking for someone and it surprised the navi how the young boy (the strature and clothing definitely hinted towards a male) weaved through the lab with such familiarity. Almost like he's been there before.

Rockman shows himself to the kid on the monitor closest to him. He gasps and steps back in surprise at the navi's arrival before squinting his eyes at him with suspicion. (And later on, with confusion?)

Rockman can't really blame the kid either. Too busy dealing with the fact that the younger boy looked too much like Netto did when he'd been about five years old.

"Hi, Navi-san!" Net- er, the kid (?) greeted him with a bow. "Can you help me find Papa?"

He didn't act like Netto though, Rockman notices, his posture and mannerisms reminded him more of-

"Navi-san?"

"Ah," Rock shook his head, "sorry about that. I was just...thinking. Anyway, don't worry, I'll help you find your father. Let me just-" He stood still, closed his eyes, and willed himself to be transferred to the copyroid.

The younger let out an awed murmur as the navi materialized in a shower of pixels. "So cool...!" Rock let a fond smile escape him. Children were always so precious.

"Well, let's go then?"

The kid (Rock really needed to ask him his name) grabbed his outstretched hand and nodded happily. "Yeah!"

* * *

Saito checked all the open rooms with vigor as they passed by them, searching with the navi he met in the lab. He hoped that Netto was with Papa like he thought him to be. A frown marred his young features, but what if his brother wasn't with Papa afterall?

He really hoped that wasn't case.

He checked the hallway as they passed it. Navi-san did say the best place to find someone (and therefore find Papa) would be in the-

At the-

 _Um_.

"Nee, where are we heading to again?"

The navi chuckled. Saito really needed to ask what his name is soon.

"We're heading to the receptionist on this floor, she has a list of all the workers with her. She's bound to have your father's name on that list," Navi-san made a strange face after saying that. "-and then redirect us to where he is."

He 'aahhh'ed in response as he absentmindedly checked out another hallway-

A group of people crossed his vision but that wasn't what caught his attention. A brown and orange blur dashed behind them, seemingly flailing his arms about and shouting something excitedly. It was definitely-

 _NETTO!_

Saito looked back at the navi and then at the direction he saw Netto pass by. The decision he made was a no-brainer, really.

Slowing down his pace while making sure the navi ahead of him didn't notice him inching away, the young Hikari sprinted towards the hallway the moment the navi's attention was elsewhere.

"I didn't get to ask this earlier," Rockman said, turning back to the kid. "What's your na- _uwah?!_ " Rock nearly fell to the floor in panic. The kid was _gone!_

"This is bad! Bad, bad, bad!" He gripped his helmet tight. "I gotta find him!"

With that, he faced back to the direction they came from and began his search. This hadn't exactly been what he expected to do today, but since when has fate ever been kind to him and his family?


	3. Chapter 3

_("Someone was pulling Net somewhere," he said, raising his arms as Mama helped him put his shirt on. "I think it was Nii-chan? We were supposed ta' be going to sleep." Shirt now worn properly, the scrunching of Net's nose could be seen as he thought hard. A hand then pinched his nose gently. Net giggled, covering it with his hand._

 _"Then?" Mama asked, a patient smile on her lips._

 _"All Net remembers after is…black. Me and Nii-chan, we fell…?" the younger brunet fell quiet at his lack of recollection._

 _"It's alright, Net-chan." Mama ruffled his hair. "Now, let's go visit Papa, nee?"_

 _Net nodded. "Yeah! And Saito-nii, too!"_

 _Haruka's lips twitched. "R-right.")_

* * *

Netto glances at his younger counterpart, arms folded behind his head. From what Mama heard from his story, this younger Netto was five years old and didn't exactly know how he got here.

She told him to refer to the younger him as "Net-chan" in order to avoid confusion.

He settled on calling him "Net" instead because he never wanted to hear that nickname ever again. _Ever_.

Mama gave him some of his old clothing to change into, glad that she hadn't given them away yet to some charity or other. So right now, Net was wearing his old orange shirt and shorts not unlike the one he was wearing right now, only they were smaller. He had to lend him one of his headbands too. No matter how much their mother told him that it would be best to lay low, Net had plotted himself on the foot of their stairs with a pout, saying he wasn't going anywhere without his headband.

It was weird not having his mother's exasperated stare directed at him, but he had to admit it was highly amusing. He could see why Rock enjoyed seeing that.

Watching the younger...him (ugh, this was still gonna get some getting used to-) happily skip en route to SciLabs wasn't the weirdest thing ever but still, there was another him! A younger Netto Hikari! There were two Nettos, and he's surprised the universe didn't collapse on itself the moment they touched, because that's what happens in some of the movies he watched.

Speaking of things he'd seen in movies, he thought that maybe this was some sort of time travel thing. (Maybe like Beyondard?) _But,_ Netto tilted his head to the side, wouldn't he remember time travelling too, or something like that? He never had that many disappearing acts when he was that age, the time when he'd been furious at Rockman for nagging him all the time being the only one coming to mind.

He doubts that's it, though. Netto glances once more at Net, an odd envy coming forth from his heart as he remembered the other thing Mama said to him.

Because this Netto's big brother didn't die and last time he checked, his Saito was still his navi, still mostly living on the digital plane of existence, and still hasn't blown the candles on their birthday cake with him yet.

And loathe he was to admit it, he was kinda... _jealous._

* * *

"Netto-kun!"

Net gasped at the familiar voice. He wasted no time turning tail and running towards said voice with a grin plastered on his face.

"Nii-chan!"

The brothers reunited with a hug, Net ending up tackling his older brother to the ground with how happy he was to see him.

"Oof- Ototou-kun is really heavy."

"Ehh?! I'm not! You are!"

Saito sticks his tongue out at the younger boy. "No, you are!"

Net narrows his eyes and grips Saito's hands, pushing him towards the ground in retaliation, saying "I'll show you heavy!". While Saito is trying to push him off, the younger doesn't relent in his struggle as the hug turned into a full out brawl between the brothers.

"Take that back, Saito-nii!"

"Never!"

"Boys! Stop that this instant!"

Mama's stern voice had the two of them frozen in place. Slowly, they turned to their mother who had her hands on her hips and simultaneously gulped nervously. They rose to their feet quickly.

"Well?" she said, brow rising in expectation.

"Sorry I said you were heavy," Saito started, a smile appearing on his face.

"I'm sorry, too..." Net reaches in for a real hug this time and the older twin hugs back warmly.

Haruka lets a fond smile escape her at the adorable sight.

"KID!" Rockman popped up from the corner of the hallway as he ran towards them. "There you are."

Saito let go from the hug and turned his eyes to the blue navi. "Navi-san!"

"Thank goodness, I thought I'd lost you-"

"Navi-san, Navi-san! I found my Mama and my Ototou-kun!" the kid grinned at him, pulling on his sibling's hand and running towards Rockman. "I want you to meet them!"

His eyes widen, the child the kid was pulling looked a lot like Netto-kun. Even more so than the other did, so then that must mean-

"Rock!" Recognizing the familiar sound of his brother's voice, he smiled and saw Netto-kun and Mama just behind the two children who were running up to him.

"Navi-san, this is Netto-kun! My ototou-kun!" He then points to Haruka. "And that's our Mama!"

 _Well, that confirms it. Kinda._

"Wait, you're a NetNavi?" the younger Netto exclaimed and Saito's expression became panicked, hand starting to reach and grab at his twin's shirt.

"Ne-"

"And you're in the Real World!? That's so awesome!" He raised his arms up and asked Rock to carry him.

(He ignored his counterpart's bewildered stare. How curious.)

He couldn't find it in him to deny that request, so he hoisted up the younger with relative ease. Giggles reached his ears (or technically, his sound receptors?) as brown and blue began to step away from his vision.

A pair of small hands clasp his cheeks and he suddenly finds himself at the end of a scrutinizing stare.

Rockman froze.

Younger Netto-kun tilted his head curiously as he seemed to observe Rockman's features carefully. _Did he know-?_

Seconds pass and Rock couldn't breathe.

(Not that he needed to, there just was no other way to explain that sensation he felt.)

...

"You look like Saito-nii," was all the younger Netto said before shouting for his brother, wriggling out of his hold and running towards his older counterpart, dragging the younger hi... -and dragging his older twin with him.

They began to trail after Mama after she'd decided to continue introductions and catching up on the way to find Papa.

The younger Hikari siblings held hands while they walked, arms swinging to the rhythm of their pace. "He looks a lot like Ototou-kun," Saito said, lips pursing and eyes narrowing at the older Netto.

Behind the pair, Netto hears the comment and grins. "That's because I am. Well, 'Ototou-kun', that is."

"Un," Net nodded excitedly. "Nii-san is an older Netto! Net is going to be so cool when Net grows up!"

"Why are you calling yourself 'Net'?"

"Because Mama said so!"

Saito tilts his head at his twin. "Yeah, I get that. But why?"

"Hmm," Net put his free hand under his chin and after a while, smiled at Saito. "I don't know," he answered cheerfully, his brother nearly tripping at the given answer.

"Ototou-kun..."

"What?"

Rockman chuckled at their younger versions' antics. It was a blast from the past, seeing a five-year-old Netto again. It made him feel nostalgic. He didn't know what to make of this younger, non-digitized version of him though. Netto had shared his theory of some sort of time travelling or some other variant of it being involved in this since, well...

Since this Saito was still alive and all that. Y'know, not stuck in the computer and wishing he could be with his family, _actually physically be there with them?_

"Hey, Rock?" Netto had his arms crossed behind his head.

The navi hummed, "Yeah, Netto-kun?"

His twin kept his gaze at the children in front of them. Lips wound tight in a neutral expression and eyes staring longingly as the two kids joked with the other.

This was a look Rock absolutely _hated_ to see on Netto's face.

"Do you think..." Netto struggled to find the words. "Do you think we would've been like them? If-..." Rockman didn't need him to finish the sentence, knowing exactly where it was going.

 _(If you hadn't died?)_

Netto just shook his head and put on a strained smile, arms falling back to his sides.

"Nevermind, it's stupid."

Rockman frowned, not knowing what to say. Instead he wrapped an arm around Netto's shoulders and gave him what he hoped was a reassuring smile, hoping that this was enough to ease the negative feelings brewing in his younger brother's mind.

Judging from the small smile he got in return, Rockman would say that his message was received loud and clear.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ohmygod ihaventupdatedfornearly a monTh**

 **like always, my excuse is school because that honestly really is that only thing preventing me from thinking and writing my stuff**

 **OH, AND BEFORE I FORGET**

 **I edited and added in some stuff in chaps 2 and 3, i re-read and figured that a little revision was in order to accommodate the continuity in my head**

* * *

Hikari Yuuichirou was a man of science.

And also a man of little to no sleep, as was often said by his coworkers and family.

"Papa!"

...and maybe he could admit that his schedule did need more sleep, if what he was experiencing at this moment was any indication.

The scientist could only stare as _two_ younger Nettos bound up to him with a scream of delight. Computer left forgotten as the both of them grabbed onto his leg. The Netto in orange began scaling him like he was some sort of jungle gym.

"Woah-" he panicked at the sudden weight and grabbed the boy, parental instincts saving the boy from what could've been a nasty fall. Netto(?) only let out a giggle before settling down in his arms.

"Netto-kun!" the one still grabbing onto his leg chided (reaching out a hand before putting it back down, realizing that _no, he couldn_ _'_ _t reach his little brother from here_ ) and the one in his arms pouted, crossing his arms.

"Call me 'Net'! Nnneeetttt-!" He stuck his tongue out at the one in blue. "Baka Nii-chan~"

Nii-chan? Yuuichirou's mind was reeling. Could it be? But Saito had-

"You can't tire yourself out too much," Saito (or so he assumed) exclaimed. "You know what Mama and Papa said!"

"Boys, please. Give Papa some room to breathe," Haruka told the boys, who both pouted and reluctantly let their father away from their grasps.

(Or well, _Saito_ did anyway.

Netto wiggled in his hold and looked like he was a good second from jumping from his arms to the ground and _god,_ if that didn't give him a heart attack-

He placed him back on the ground as quickly and safely as he could.)

"Hi, dear." Haruka smiled and greeted her husband with a peck on the lips. "Hope you don't mind an emergency family meeting."

The younger Netto and Saito (what had made that possible-?) had a twin look of disgust at the kiss and shielded their eyes from the sight. Their parents merely chuckled at the two's antics.

"Well, I can see why," he said, adjusting his glasses as the current Netto and Saito (or rather Rockman, as he was known to the world) that he knew came in the room. Their younger versions rushing and pulling at them to play once they were in their sights.

Yuuichirou glanced back at the readings on the computer. He wondered if this had anything to do with the seemingly random spikes of energy that's been occurring a lot lately.

* * *

 **ALSO im very sorry this chapter is so SHorT, aaaahhhhhhhhh-**


End file.
